Limerence
by GyuMin407
Summary: Jatuh cinta itu aneh, unik, sulit dijelaskan, dan misterius. Itulah yang dirasakan Kyuhyun ketika bertemu dengan sosok cantik bernama Lee Sungmin. Bagaimana Kyuhyun menyikapinya? Ini cerita tentang seorang pemuda bernama Cho Kyuhyun dalam menghadapi fase Limerence dalam hidupnya. Penasaran? Langsung baca ajaaa, tapi jangan lupa review hehe. KyuMin/OS/GS/RnR Juseyo


Gyumin407

Present

"Limerence"

Romance, School Life, Maybe Humor~

Enjoy!

_Limerence, _keadaan pikiran seseorang yang sedang tertarik pada orang lain, yang disertai hasrat yang besar agar orang yang ditaksirnya akan membalas cintanya.

Jatuh cinta itu aneh, unik, sulit dijelaskan, dan misterius. Ada pasangan yang mampu menjaga kuantitas hubungan dan perasaan cintanya setelah bertahun-tahun bersama, ada juga yang memilih berpaling ke cinta yang lain setelah bertahun-tahun bersama. Lelaki tampan yang jatuh cinta pada wanita biasa dan wanita cantik yang jatuh cinta dengan lelaki yang biasa saja.

Tapi, ini bukan cerita tentang pasangan-pasangan itu. Ini cerita tentang seorang pemuda bernama Cho Kyuhyun dalam menghadapi fase Limerence dalam hidupnya.

.

I could stay awake just to hear you breathing…Watch you smile while you are sleeping….While you're far away dreaming….I could spend my life in this sweet surrender….I could stay lost in this moment forever….Every moment spent with you is a moment I treasure

Playlist iPod Kyuhyun tengah memainkan lagu dari Aerosmith 'I don't wanna miss a thing' salah satu lagu favorit Kyuhyun, cukup membuat pemuda itu terhanyut dalam alunan music yang terdengar melalui earphonenya.

Kyuhyun memejamkan matanya, tak memperdulikan suasana kelas yang ricuh karna guru yang mengajar kelasnya belum kunjung datang. Sesekali bibirnya mengumamkan lirik dari lagu yang ia dengar, kebiasaan Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun, Cho Kyuhyun. Pemuda berkulit pucat dengan rambut coklat ikalnya itu memang selalu terlihat mempesona dengan gaya cuek nan acuhnya, dan jangan lupakan paras tampan serta tubuh tinggi yang menjadi nilai plus pemuda penyuka game ini. Jadi, jangan heran jika banyak gadis atau bahkan hampir semua gadis disekolahnya mengilainya.

Yeah, he's a flower boys.

"Kyuhyun-ah!" Donghae mendecih saat melihat Kyuhyun tak kunjung membuka matanya, pemuda manis itu pun melepaskan salah satu earphone yang menempel ditelinga Kyuhyun dengan 'sangat lembut' hingga membuat sang empunya membuka mata dan menatap tajam kearahnya.

"Apa?" ucap Donghae ketus. "Cih! Harusnya kan aku yang marah hyung! Kau menganggu ketenangan ku" Kyuhyun menggerakkan bola matanya malas, hyung nya yang satu ini memang kekanakan menurutnya. "kau tau kan kalau hari ini sepupu ku yang baru pindah dari Paris itu mulai bersekolah disini. Dan dia ternyata satu kelas dengan kita Kyu!" Kyuhyun sweatdrop mendengarnya.

'jadi Donghae hyung mengangguku hanya ingin mengatakan ini? Benar benar' batin Kyuhyun.

"Hyung, kau benar benar!" gumam Kyuhyun sebelum….. "LALU APA HUBUNGANNYA DENGANKU HAH?!" teriak Kyuhyun. Donghae, bahkan satu kelas sontak mengalihkan pandangannya kearah Kyuhyun, sementara Kyuhyun hanya mendecak kesal dan mengalihkan pandangannya ke iPodnya.

Butuh waktu sekitar 5 detik untuk mengembalikan kesadaran seorang Lee Donghae, teriakan Kyuhyun berdampak negative pada system syaraf dalam tubuh Donghae. "Kyu…. Kenapa kau membentakku hah?!" ucap Donghae sinis. Kyuhyun hanya menyerigai dan menepuk pundak Donghae. "Welcome back Lee Donghae! kau pulih lebih cepat sekarang. Biasanya kau baru sadar setelah 30 detik hahaha" Donghae melotot, tapi ia memilih diam dardipada meladeni Kyuhyun, sementara Kyuhyun? Lihat lah dia tertawa sampai terkencing-kencing.

.

"Annyeonghaseyo, Lee Sungmin imnida. Mohon bantuannya semuanya" Sungmin membungkukkan badannya dan tersenyum melihat wajah teman-teman sekelasnya. Gadis manis itu baru saja mengenalkan dirinya sebagai murid pindahan.

"kamu duduk disebelah Kyuhyun saja ya, hanya bangku itu yang tersisa" Guru Lee mengarahkan pandangannya kemeja Kyuhyun kemudian mendecak kesal. "anak itu! Dia kerja rodi atau apasih?! Selalu saja tidur dijam pelajaran pertama dan kedua. Sudah Sungmin, kamu jangan hiraukan dia, silahkan kebangku mu" Sungmin mengangguk dan berjalan kemejanya, tatapannya bertemu dengan Donghae yang duduk disudut kelas dan tersenyum, Sungmin memang dekat dengan sepupunya itu.

.

Sungmin memfokuskan pandangannya kearah Guru Lee yang tengah menjelaskan rumus matematika Logaritma didepan kelas, namun konsentrasinya terganggu saat mendengar bunyi berisik disampingnya. 'dia tidur kenapa berisik sekali sih' batin Sungmin saat menoleh kearah Kyuhyun yang masih memejamkan matanya, tapi pandangannya seakan terkunci pada sosok Kyuhyun. Ia pun akhirnya larut dalam acara 'mari-memandang-wajah-polos-Kyuhyun-saat-tertidur' tiba tiba senyum Sungmin mengembang. 'tampan..' batinnya. Eh? Apa katanya? Tampan? Sungmin yang menyadari pikiran konyolnya pun langsung menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya dan kembali memfokuskan dirinya pada penjelasan Guru Lee, walau sesekali kembali melirik Kyuhyun disampingnya.

Dialam bawah sadarnya, Kyuhyun sedikit terusik dengan wangi Vanilla yang begitu menyengat di indera penciumannya. 'wanginya menyenangkan sekali' batin Kyuhyun. Semakin ia hirup, wangi itu semakin kuat. Kyuhyun mulai gelisah dalam tidurnya, dan berniat untuk mebuka matanya. Kyuhyun membuka matanya dan tersentak saat melihat seorang gadis yang menurutnya asing tengah duduk disampingnya. 'berani sekali dia, selama ini tidak ada fans ku yang sampai senekat ini' batin Kyuhyun. Dia pun sedikit melupakan soal wangi Vanilla tadi.

"YA! APA YANG KAU LAKUKAN DISEBELAHKU HAH?!" Kyuhyun berteriak tepat disamping telinga Sungmin, kontan membuat Sungmin tersentak sambil memegangi dadanya. 'mengerikan sekali' batin Sungmin memandang takut-takut kearah Kyuhyun. Seisi kelas pun ikutan terkejut mendengar lengkingan 'luar biasa' Kyuhyun.

"YA! Setan babo! Jangan berteriak pada sepupu ku!" Donghae ikut-ikutan berteriak dari sudut kelas, tidak terima sepupu kesayangannya diteriaki pemuda setan macam Kyuhyun *HAHA. "YA! Makanya jangan tidur aja kerjaanmu Cho Kyuhyun! Dia Sungmin, murid pindahan dari Paris itu! Aish kau ini selalu saja membuat keributan" Guru Lee bahkan ikut-ikutan berteriak. Heran, ini kelas atau hutan sih? Mari salahkan Kyuhyun yang memulai acara 'teriak-teriakan' ini. Kyuhyun sweatdrop, kenapa teriakannya dibalas dua orang sekaligus? Aish tapi tiba-tiba wangi vanilla itu menyapa indera penciuman Kyuhyun lagi, Kyuhyun menoleh kesamping kanannya, dan mendapati Sungmin yang tengah menundukan wajahnya. 'oh jadi wangi ini miliknya' batin Kyuhyun. "mianhae, namamu siapa? Cho Kyuhyun imnida" bisik Kyuhyun tepat ditelinga Sungmin, Sungmin merasakan bulu kuduknya merinding. "Sungmin, Lee Sungmin" balas Sungmin cepat, bahkan tak melihat Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun cengo, baru kali ini ada gadis yang 'biasa saja' saat diajak berkenalan olehnya. Kyuhyun pun mengedikkan bahunya cuek dan kembali menangkupkan kepalanya dimeja, tidur.

.

"Sungmin-ah! Kemari, gabung saja" panggil Hyukjae-pacar Donghae- saat melihat Sungmin yang tengah sibuk mencari tempat duduk dikantin yang tengah penuh itu. Disana duduk 3 yeoja dan 4 namja, dan yang Sungmin kenal hanya Hyukjae, Donghae dan…..Kyuhyun.

"Wah… jadi ini sepupunya Donghae? Cantik yaaa. Manis. Oiya Kim Ryeowook, panggil aja Wookie" gadis mungil bernama Wookie ini langsung menyerang Sungmin bahkan sebelum Sungmin menyentuhkan bokongnya dengan bangku besi itu. "aishh! Dia memang begini Sungmin-ah kalau bertemu orang baru" ujar pemuda sipit yang ada disebelah Wookie, Sungmin mengangguk canggung. "Ah.. Minnie-ah kenalkan yaaa, ini Wookie dan sikepala besar nan sipit itu Yesung, pacar Wookie" Sungmin menatap YeWook kemudian menundukan kepalanya. "hai" sapanya. "nah yang ini putri salju kita, Kim Kibum dan yang disebelahnya itu Choi Siwon, pacar Kibum" Kibum dan Siwon tersenyum ramah kearah Sungmin. "panggil saja Bummie". "nah kalau yang itu kau tau kan siapa? Cho Kyuhyun! Yang tadi meneriaki mu dikelas" Kyuhyun langsung mempause game dan melotot kearah Hyukjae. "YA! Aku hanya kaget noona, setau ku kan bangku itu kosong!" ujar Kyuhyun ngotot, Hyukjae hanya mengibaskan tangannya cuek. "ahahaha baiklah aku Lee Sungmin, panggil saja Minnie. Mohon bantuannya" Sungmin menunduk sopan dan dibalas dengan antusias oleh teman-teman barunya, kecuali Kyuhyun. Namja setan itu memang benar-benar minta dipenyet, benar-benar menyebalkan. Pikir Sungmin.

Acara perkenalan itu berlanjut sampai bel istirahat selesai berbunyi.

.

"Min, kami mau kerumah Wookie nih, kamu ikut yaa?" Kini kedelapan remaja itu tengah berada diparkiran sekolah, keadaan parkiran kini sudah mulai sepi karna bel sudah berbunyi setengah jam yang lalu. "apa tidak apa-apa?" Tanya Sungmin ragu. "tentu saja tidak apa-apa! Semakin ramai semakin seru" seru Kibum. Sungmin pun mengangguk sebagai jawaban. "yasudah, kau dengan Kyuhyun ya min!" Sungmin menoleh "Eh?" namun belum sempat Sungmin protes, Kyuhyun udah protes duluan. "kenapa mesti denganku hyung?" Donghae menghela nafasnya sebentar. "kita semua kan bawa motor, Kyu. Dan kami sudah berpasang-pasangan sementara kau sendiri. Gak mungkin kan kita CengTri alias bonceng tiga?" Kyuhyun terlihat berfikir dan…."itu bukan ide yang buruk!" kontan saja semua nya berteriak pada Kyuhyun, kecuali Sungmin tentunya. "YA!" Kyuhyun berdecih sebal. "aishh yasudah ayo!" dan mereka pun berjalan menuju motor mereka masing-masing.

.

"YA! Kau jangan curang Kyu!" Donghae menghentak-hentakkan kakinya kelantai saat lagi-lagi dia kalah main PS dengan Kyuhyun. Oh Lee Donghae sepertinya kau salah memilih lawan. "aku tidak curang, kau saja yang payah" ujar Kyuhyun cuek. Sementara yang lain hanya tertawa melihat tingkah mereka.

"loh? Yesung mana? Kok hilang?" Tanya Sungmin saat menyadari Yesung tidak ada. Sekarang para gadis tengah sibuk didapur menyiapkan makanan, Kyuhyun dan Donghae tak henti-henti nya bertengkar karna PS, Siwon tengah asik membaca buku disofa tanpa merasa terganggu dengan pertengkaran KyuHae, dan Yesung? Tidak ada dimana-mana.

"Dia ditaman belakang min, bersama kura-kuranya" ucap Wookie singkat sambil membalikkan daging panggang dengan spatula ditangan kanannya. "yesung akan menjadi autis kalau sudah bersama kura-kura" celetuk Hyukjae dan membuat ketiga gadis lainnya tertawa.

.

"kalian sudah lama bersahabat ya?" Sungmin mendudukan dirinya disofa yang sudah disebelah Hyukjae, sementara para namja duduk dikarpet dibawah sofa. "kami berteman dari SMP min, dan tentu saja tadinya kami tidak berpasang-pasangan" Hyukjae menatap langit-langit menerawang. "dan berterimakasihlah kalian, karna aku kalian bisa menjadi pasangan haha" Kyuhyun merebahkan tubuhnya dikarpet, tangan kanannya ia buat menjadi bantal yang menopang kepalanya. "tapi sampai sekarang malah kau yang tidak berpasangan haha" ucapan Yesung yang diucapkan dengan ekspresi datar abis ternyata mampu mengundang tawa semua yang ada diruangan itu, dan Kyuhyun? Lagi-lagi ia mengumpat dalam hati.

"AISH! Hentikan tawa menyebalkan kalian!" Kyuhyun mencak-mencak melihat teman-temannya masih saja menertawakannya. "kenapa tidak cari pacar saja sih Kyu? Bukankah fans mu disekolah banyak sekali?" Kyuhyun memutar bola matanya malas mendengar pertanyaan Kibum yang sudah sangat sering didengarnya. "tak semudah itu noona".

"kenapa tidak dengan Minnie? Minnie single kan? Haha"

BLUSSHH…

Semburat merah mampir kepipi tirus dan pipi chubby milik Kyuhyun dan Sungmin mendengar ucapan Siwon. "wahh lihat! Wajah mereka memerah loh" ujar Donghae heboh. Sementara Kyuhyun dan Sungmin kelabakan dan berusaha menutupi wajah mereka yang memerah.

The feeling is already there, eoh?

.

Hari demi hari… minggu demi minggu… dan bulan demi bulan.. mereka lewati, bahkan tak terasa sekarang ujian kenaikan kelas telah usai, persahabatan mereka kini kian erat dan semakin berwarna dengan hadir nya Sungmin diantara mereka. Karna kini bukan hanya Kyuhyun yang menjadi bahan candaan, Sungmin juga. Dan tak jarang candaan itu melibatkan Kyuhyun dan Sungmin serta beberapa kali menghasilkan rona merah dipipi keduanya.

.

"bagaimana kalau kita ke Jeju lusa? Sudah lama tidak liburan kesana" Seperti biasa, mereka berdelapan tengah berkumpul diruang tengah keluarga Wookie. "boleh tuh idenya Wookie noona" ujar Kyuhyun semngat, yang lain pun ikut menganggukkan kepalanya antusias.

.

"kau lelah Min?" Kyuhyun mendudukan tubuhnya disebelah Sungmin, mereka baru saja sampai di Jeju 1 jam yang lalu dan kini Sungmin dan Kyuhyun tengah duduk dibalkon villa keluarga Wookie. Sementara yang lain entah kemana. "hmm…" Sungmin menyandarkan kepalanya kepundak Kyuhyun. Jangan heran, hampir satu tahun bersama mereka kini menjadi dekat dan ini bukan pertama kalinya Sungmin menyandarkan kepalanya kebahu Kyuhyun.

DEG….DEG….DEG….

Entah jantung siapa yang berdetak sekeras itu, bahkan sampir terdengar keluar karna suasananya yang memang tengah hening. Kyuhyun mengerjapkan matanya bingung 'selalu seperti ini, jantung ku berdetak diluar nalar jika bersama Sungmin dan.. wangi ini, aku suka sekali wangi vanilla ini' batin Kyuhyun. 'astaga, kenapa jantung ku berdetak secepat ini' batin Sungmin. Jadi…. Sebenarnya ini detak jantung siapa? Gak mungkin author kan? Dan gak mungkin detak jantung keenam pengintip diujung pintu balkon sana… eh? Pengintip? Ternyata… diujung pintu sana, terlihat seonggok(?) eh bukan seonggok sih.. ada enam-onggok(?) manusia tengah berdesak-desakan mengintip KyuMin.

"aku rasa sebentar lagi kita akan menerima pajak jadiannya KyuMin" ucap Hyukjae semangat. "kasihan sekali sepupu ku itu jika harus berpacaran dengan setan menyebalkan itu" ceplos Donghae dan….

"YA!"

BRUUKKK… teriakan Hyukjae membuat keenam orang itu jatuh tersungkur kelantai dan terbongkarlah acara 'mari-mengintip-KyuMin' di tempat persembunyian mereka.

"Ya! Kalian mengintip, eoh?" Kyuhyun melipat tangannya didada sementara Sungmin menundukan kepalanya kebawah, malu sepertinya. "hehehehe" dengan kompak keenam manusia pengintip itu hanya ketawa gak jelas. Kyuhyun menggelengkan kepalanya jengkel. "dasar! Tidak punya kerjaan lain apa!" Kyuhyun pun melangkah kan kakinya memasuki villa, sebenarnya dia juga malu, ahh Kyuhyun suka gitu deh.. *HAHA.

"hehe maaf ya Min" Hyukjae masih cengar-cengir gak jelas, bahkan mereka berenam masih dalam posisi jatuh tengkurap, benar-benar….

"aishh kalian ini" Sungmin ikut-ikutan ngambek dan masuk kedalam Villa. Meninggalkan keenam manusia ajaib itu dengan terbengong-bengong.

.

"Min, tolong panggilkan para namja ya. Makan malam udah siap nih, mereka ada ditaman belakang" Sungmin mengangguk dan melepaskan apronnya. "okee Bummie" ucapnya sebelum meninggalkan dapur.

Sungmin berjalan menuju taman belakang, ia melihat para namja tengah bercanda ria, tapi tatapannya terkunci pada seseorang disana, Kyuhyun. 'dia memang selalu terlihat sempurna' batin Sungmin. Sungmin sudah akan membuka pintu saat ia mendengar suara Siwon "Kyu, kalau kau suka dengan Sungmin kenapa tak mengatakannya?" Sungmin terdiam, tangannya tak jadi membuka knop pintu yang sudah terbuka sedikit, ia malah memasang telinganya didaun pintu, penasaran dengan jawaban Kyuhyun. "ke-kenapa hyung berkata seperti itu? hehe" Sungmin sedikit kecewa mendengar ucapan Kyuhyun tapi masih ingin mendengarkan.

"pernah dengar istilah Limerence?" Kyuhyun menggeleng dan Sungmin ikutan menggeleng dibalik pintu. "Misteri cinta dijelaskan secara ilmiah dalam _Limerence_. Orang yang naksir disebut _limerent_, dan orang yang ditaksir disebut objek _limerent._ Istilah** Limerence** pertama kali diperkenalkan oleh psikolog Dorothy Tennov pada tahun 1977, untuk menjelaskan keadaan pikiran seseorang yang sedang tertarik pada orang lain, yang disertai hasrat yang besar agar orang yang ditaksirnya akan membalas cinta. Ini merupakan hasil wawancara Tennov di tahun 1960-an atas 500 responden terkait dengan rasa cinta. Hasil wawancara ini diterbitkan sebagai buku berjudul _Love and Limerence: The Experience of Being in Love_ pada tahun 1979. Lebih jauh, _limerence_ merupakan proses kognitif dan emosional dari orang yang secara emosional 'kesengsem' dan 'tergila-gila' pada orang lain, terutama bila pelakunya sangat ingin cintanya terbalas. Inilah yang dalam bahasa Inggris Amerika modern disebut 'crush'. Kalau ada lelaki Amerika berkata pada seorang wanita, " I have a crush on you," itu artinya "Saya naksir kamu'. Masih kata Tennov, _Limerence_ ditandai dengan perasaan yang berlebihan (_intrusive thinking_) dan sensitif terhadap hal-hal eksternal yang terlihat dari objek _limerent_ oleh si penaksir. Perasaan ini bisa muncul sebagai 'sukacita' (_joy_), atau 'putus asa' (_despair_), tergantung dari respon objek_ limerent_. Itulah sebabnya, ketika si jatuh cinta (_limeren_t) sedang dalam perasaan yang berlebihan (dan mengharap balasan), ia jadi takut ditolak, jadi salah tingkah ketika ada si dia, dan jadi gelisah bila ada hambatan-hambatan seperti jarak, waktu dan kehadiran orang lain yang berpotensi menyerobot si dia. Tak jarang pula si _limerent_ ambil sikap lebay, "Cinta ditolak, dukun bertindak". Ingat pula judul berita "Cinta ditolak, pisau berbicara!" yang membuktikan bahwa hasrat untuk diterima itu begitu besar, kuat dan bikin gelap mata! Pelaku jatuh hati juga cenderung 'menciptakan' alasan-alasan untuk menjelaskan kenapa gerak-gerik objek limerent bisa ditafsirkan sebagai sinyal-sinyal hasrat tersembunyi, meskipun sebenarnya si objek _limerent_ bergerak-gerik biasa saja." Siwon terlihat mengambil nafas. Yesung yang sejak tadi menyimak malah melanjutkan "Jadi, memang mereka yang sedang naksir orang lain suka 'GR', dan berpikiran si dia juga kirim sinyal melalui gerak-geriknya. Selain itu, semua hal yang dilakukan atau diucapkan si dia terasa indah, benar, cocok, _match_ing dengan hati si penaksir. Menarik diperhatikan dari hasil penelitian Tennov adalah fakta bahwa _limerence_ juga membuktikan adanya efek-efek fisik pada pelakunya, yakni jantung berdebar, gemetaran, muka memerah dadu, gerak mata tak keruan, dan badan lemas. Kikuk, bicara terbata-bata, malu-malu kucing adalah gejalah fisiologis biasa orang jatuh cinta. Dalam kondisi jatuh cinta parah, si pelaku bisa jatuh sakit, pusing, cemas, kehilangan nafsu makan, pening dan pingsan. Gejala-gejala ini bisa terjadi manakala si jatuh hati berada dekat si dia, dan terpicu oleh sukacita atau putus asa, mana yang tersedia buat si jatuh cinta. Mengikuti teori _limerence_ Tennov, dan ungkapan 'cinta itu buta', saya kemudian coba ambil kesimpulan bahwa perselingkuhan yang dewasa ini marak terjadi, juga merupakan andil besar munculnya _limerence_ pada individu-individu yang telah memiliki pasangan masing-masing; suatu perasaan yang mungkin tidak cukup bisa dibendung dengan norma sosial, norma agama, dan akal sehat yang semestinya jadi rambu-rambu bagi munculnya_ limerence_ terlarang." Jelas Siwon dan Yesung panjang lebar. Kyuhyun, Donghae, bahkan Sungmin menganga mendengarnya. Siwondan Yesung tau banyak soal ini. Hebat.

"entahlah, aku tidak mungkin menyukai Sungmin, akan lebih baik jika kita tetap sepert ini." Perkataan Kyuhyun bagaikan hantaman telak bagi Sungmin, matanya memanas, kakinya lemas, jadi selama ini ia merasakan cinta sepihak? Kasihan sekali.

"Sungmin-ah? Kenapa disitu?" ucapan Kibum sontak membuat Sungmin menoleh dan membuat para namja ikutan menoleh. "hey? Kau tidak apa-apa kan?" Kibum menatap para namja dengan pandangan selidik. Sementara para namja hanya mengangkat bahunya, Sungmin pun bergegas meninggalkan tempat itu dan pergi kekamarnya. Ia merasa sudah tak sanggup lagi menahan air matanya.

"apa yang terjadi?" Tanya Wookie dan Hyukjae yang baru saja datang ke taman belakang. "sepertinya Minnie mendengarnya" gumam Siwon. "mendengar apa? Wonnie-ah" Kibum memandang tajam kekasihnya, sementara Kyuhyun bergegas meninggalkan mereka. Entah, melihat raut wajah Sungmin tadi membuat ulu hati nya sakit. Sesak.

.

"Min.. ini aku Kyuhyun" Kyuhyun mencoba mengetuk pintu kamar Sungmin, tapi nihil. Tak ada jawaban. "kau mendengarnya min? kau kecewa kah? Sungguh aku tidak tau apa yang aku rasakan min" Kyuhyun menyandarkan tubuhnya kepintu yang tertutup itu. Hatinya sakit melihat Sungmin yang tak kunjung membukakan pintu. Sementara dibalik pintu Sungmin tengah mengigit kaus nya kuat agar isakannya tak terdengar. 'kyu…..' batinnya.

Sementara yang lain hanya memandang miris Kyuhyun yang tengah terduduk dengan menyandarkan tubuhnya ke pintu. "aku yakin Kyuhyun hanya belum menyadarinya" ucap Yesung bijak. Mereka pun mengangguk kompak dan meninggalkan Kyuhyun disana.

.

Sudah hampir seminggu mereka diJeju, namun keadaannya masih sama, bahkan datar. Sungmin selalu menghindari Kyuhyun dan Kyuhyun? Malah pasrah-pasrah saja melihatnya. Dan itu membuat para gadis yang lain gerah, mereka gerah melihat sikap Kyuhyun yang terkesan tidak peka.

"Kyu, mau sampai kapan kau dan Sungmin seperti ini?" Yesung menatap datar Kyuhyun yang ada didepannya, kini para gadis tengah berbelanja oleh-oleh karna besok mereka pulang ke Seoul. Kyuhyun masih diam, Siwon dan Donghae juga bungkam. "apa kau merasakan sakit disini saat melihat Sungmin malam itu?" Yesung menunjuk tepat didada Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun mengangguk lemah. "apa kau kehilangan sesuatu dalam dirimu setelah malam itu?" Kyuhyun kembali mengangguk. "kau selalu berdebar disampingnya? Selalu merasa semuanya dapat kau genggam saat disampingnya?" lagi-lagi Kyuhyun mengangguk. "tidak salah lagi" Kyuhyun mengangkat wajahnya dan memandang Yesung bingung."kau menyukainya. Tunggu apalagi sih!" ucap Yeung ketus. Kyuhyun terlihat berfikir sesaat kemudian tersenyum, berdiri dan menepuk pundak Yesung. "gomawo hyung, aku berhutang padamu" ucapnya sebelum melangkah keluar villa.

"wahh.. kau keren sekali hyung" puji Siwon. "benarkah? Memang aku mengatakan apa? " Tanya Yesung datar. "Ya! Jangan bercanda" cetus Donghae. "apasih? Padahal kan tadi aku Cuma memperagakan acting actor didrama kesukaan Wookie" ucap Yesung polos. Siwon dan Donghae sweatdrop. "HAH?!"

.

"Min…" Sungmin menghentikan acara main airnya saat mendengar sebuah suara yang amat sangat dikenalinya memanggilnya. Kibum, Wookie dan Hyukjae yang sadar keadaan pun pamit dan beranjak meninggalkan KyuMin.

Sungmin baru saja akan meninggalkan pantai saat tangan Kyuhyun mencegahnya. "apa?" Tanya Sungmin ketus. "maaf kan aku, soal malam itu….." belum selesai dengan ucapannya, Sungmin sudah memotongnya. "sudahlah lupakan saja, disini aku yang salah. Tak seharusnya aku berharap terlalu jauh padamu" Demi apapun kini Sungmin tengah mati-matian menahan tangisnya. Kyuhyun yang merasakan tangan Sungmin bergetar pun menarik Sungmin kedalam pelukannya. "menangislah" ucapan Kyuhyun membuat tangis Sungmin meledak, tak henti-hentinya Sungmin memukul dada Kyuhyun sambil begumam 'bodoh.. babo.. bodoh..babo'. kyuhyun pasrah saja, toh ini juga salahnya.

Setelah 10 menit menangis didada Kyuhyun, Sungmin kini sudah lebih baik. Namun mereka masih dalam posisi saling memeluk. "sudah? Sekarang aku boleh berbicara?" Sungmin mengangguk dalam pelukan Kyuhyun. "aku mencintaimu" ucapan Kyuhyun membuat Sungmin mengangkat wajahnya menatap -dalam, mecoba menyelami arti dari tatapan Kyuhyun. Sungmin tersenyum saat matanya hanya menemukan ketulusan disana. "sudah lihat?" Sungmin menanggapinya dengan senyum. "tapi malam itu….." Kyuhyun menempelkan telunjuk nya kebibir Sungmin, memaksa gadis itu diam. "aku hanya belum menyadarinya" Kyuhyun tersenyum tulus, membuat kadar ketampanannya naik 100% dimata Sungmin, Sungmin pun memeluk tubuh Kyuhyun lagi. Kyuhyun membalasnya dan sesekali mengecup pangkal rambut Sungmin. "Sarangahe" ucap Kyuhyun. Sungmin menganggukkan kepalanya dalam dekapan Kyuhyun sebelum menjawab. "Nado saranghae Kyu…" mereka pun larut dalam pelukan hangat ditemani sunset yang menjadi background nya, sungguh romantis.

Sementara disebuah pohon dekat pantai…..

"aahh romantis sekali…" ujar Hyukjae mengepalkan tangannya didada. "iyaa.. walau si setan babo itu terlambat" timpal Kibum dengan mata berbinar-binar. "yaa lebih baik terlambat daripada tidak sama sekali kan?" ucap Wookie bijak. Sementara para namja hanya memutar bola matanya malas, kini lagi-lagi mereka mengintip adegan romantis KyuMin. "kalian harus berterimakasih dengan Yesung Hyung, berkat dia Kyuhyun menyadari semuanya" Siwon hanya manggut-manggut mendengar ucapan Donghae. Para yeoja pun menatap Yesung bingung, sementara Yesung hanya cengo "memangnya aku kenapa?" ucapnya datar. Dan seketika itu juga Siwon dan Donghae ingin sekali memukul kepala Yesung.

.

Sore itu, diPantai yang berada dipulau Jeju dengan ditemani sunset yang memanjakan mata seorang Cho Kyuhyun merasakan fase yang disebut _Limerence _bersama gadis manis bertubuh mungil bernama Lee Sungmin. Cinta itu Unik, Sulit ditebak dan Misterius namun juga menyenangkan dan memberikan sensasi baru dalam hidup. Seperti yang dirasakan Kyuhyun dan Sungmin saat ini.

END


End file.
